


don't wanna take it slow

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An almost attempt #2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't wanna take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry it's taken so long for this. I've been having the fucking WORST writer's block, god it's the worst. Also I NEVER write from Dick's POV so I have no idea what happened here and I'm sorry if it's garbage. The bad kind of garbage. Not the good kind that hopefully the rest of the fic is. ;)

The thing with M --- the thing where Dick guesses they’re like, boyfriends or something, which is just kind of weird but kind of awesome at the same time in a really confusing way -- isn’t anything like he thought it would be. Not that he really had a lot of thoughts about it to begin with, that’s just not how he’s wired. Jay always says he jumps first, thinks later, and that’s pretty accurate, he thinks. He didn’t know he was into M until he was _really_ into M and then everything just sort of _happened_ and now he’s got this big muscley guy with hair on his chest making some kind of fancy omelet that _Jay_ can’t even get right on his shitty little stove that’s seen more pots of ramen burnt on it than any stove in history. 

“Morning,” Dick says when he walks into the kitchen, smiling, and gets shoved back when he tries to go in for a good morning kiss. 

“Go find a toothbrush,” M says. His voice is still all sleep scratchy and it makes Dick want to kiss him even more. Kind of _all_ he wants to do anymore is kiss him. He’s never kissed so much in his _life_. “Your mouth smells like roadkill marinated in last night’s tequila.”

Dick snorts and fake punches him in the shoulder, but he wanders off to the bathroom anyway and squirts some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He has to use M’s toothpaste because his is down to the bits where you have to roll it up and squeeze for fifteen minutes and that’s weird too. M has _toothpaste_ here he stays over so much. His razor is on the sink with the kind of deodorant he uses and the little container of hair stuff he puts on his hair to make it look all bad ass. 

Dick’s never had anyone keep _hair stuff_ on his sink before. 

“It’s ready!” He hears M shout from the kitchen and finishes up with his teeth, then joins M on one of the stools at the bar.

“You know, you could have an actual table in here if you got rid of that beer pong monstrosity,” M says, pointing at the beer pong table Dick and Roy have had since they were seventeen. It has his and Jay’s named carved into the bottom of it. He still remembers the first time Jay beat him at it. He made him a crown and put him up on his shoulders and marched him through the building. 

“Or,” Dick says. “We could eat here. Here is good”

M snorts and cuts another piece off his omelet.

“What’s in this anyway?” Dick asks, poking around at something green.

“Spinach,” M says. “Don’t fucking give me that look, I put enough cheese in there you won’t taste it.”

“But it’s _green_ ,” Dick whines and M rolls his eyes, scoops some of Dick’s omelet up on his fork and says, “Try it.”

Dick opens his mouth reluctantly and chews, making exaggerated faces, but it actually isn’t that bad. He probably won’t tell M that though. He might make him eat _more_ green stuff. The only green things Dick likes are the shamrocks in his Lucky Charms.

After breakfast M makes him help wash the dishes, which honestly was his mistake, and he figures that out when they both end up drenched in water and soap with barely clean dishes. 

“What,” Dick says, grinning. His t-shirt’s so wet you can see through it. “I like bubbles.”

“You _are_ a bubble,” M growls and lifts him up, throwing him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and totes him back to the bedroom, throwing Dick down on the bed, then crawling on top of him. 

They make out like that for a while. Dick kind of loses track of how long because he doesn’t care. They do this a lot, just making out and like, touching each other all over. M likes to play with his nipples while he sucks on his neck, likes to play with his hair a lot while they kiss. Dick really likes M’s shoulders, how muscley and thick and broad they are, holding onto them is like holding onto an anchor when M grinds down on him. 

“I need to grab a shower before work,” M says against his throat.

“Hm,” Dick says, grinning. “What a coincidence. Me too.”

 

: : :

 

Dick watches M strip before he ever takes off any of his clothes. He still gets all red and hot in the face every times he sees M’s dick, but for different reasons now. He thinks _I know what that feels like it my hand, I know what it tastes like,_ and it gets him hard in like two seconds. Not that he wasn’t already. 

“You know we’re just in here to get clean,” M smirks as he grabs the shampoo.

“Of course,” Dick says, but he lets out a groan when M turns him around and washes his hair for him. Dick’s never had anyone wash his hair for him before and he’s not sure if it’s because he was already really, really hard, but it’s way more sexual than he imagined it would be. He keeps moaning every time M’s fingers dig into his head and rub because he is actually shameless, and closes his eyes and trusts M when he guides him back into the water to wash the soap out. 

“Are you even capable of not sounding like a porn star?” M growls before Dick even gets his eyes open and drops down to his knees and swallows him down, just like that. 

Dick reaches back and tilts the shower head at a different angle so he doesn’t fucking drown and grabs the bar on the side of the shower as M looks up at him. His cheeks are hollowed and his mouth is all stretched and yeah, M’s sucked him off before, but Dick’s never seen him on his _knees_ like this and fuck, it’s not going to take long. He was already so hard from making out and grinding forever and the way M’s sucking him, playing with his balls while he tongues the head, and --

“Oh my god,” Dick says, eyes widening when he feels M press a finger behind his balls and --

M pulls off his dick for a minute and looks up at him. “What do you think?” He asks, rubbing slow, gentle circles around Dick’s hole. It’s another thing that’s totally weird and yet --

“I think yeah,” Dick breathes out. “I think if you keep sucking me like that you can do whatever you want.”

M chuckles and then his mouth is wet and hot around Dick again, his tongue tracing the ridge under the head of his cock, and then he’s moving his finger again, _pressing_ this time, not just rubbing, and Dick spreads his legs a little, groaning at the same time M moans around him and takes him deeper. 

It’s so fucking weird having a finger there and it’s fucking weirder that Dick wants _more_ of it. Every time he thinks about asking M though his face goes all hot and his tongue twists up, so he just tries to _show_ him by spreading his legs and trying to push back against that finger, and hopes that M gets the picture. 

When M looks up and sees Dick pulling at his own hair, sees the almost pained expression on his face, he pulls off and stands up. 

“Dick,” he says. “You can tell me if you don’t want that. Some guys don’t like it, it’s cool. Seriously. It’s --”

Dick still doesn’t know if he can _say_ it, but he grabs M’s face and fucks his tongue into his mouth, then he gives him his best _fuck me_ face and turns around, putting his hands on the tiles. 

“Jesus,” M mutters, leans in and nips at Dick’s neck. “If you had any idea what you look like right now…”

Then his hands are on Dick’s ass again and Dick’s face goes hot when he feels M spreading his cheeks. “Your ass is the most perfect thing,” he says, dragging a finger up the crease of Dick’s ass. “That I have ever seen.”

Dick bites into his forearm when he feels M’s finger nudge at his hole, a harder press than before, like he’s not teasing anymore. 

“That what you want?” M asks him right next to his ear. His body is pressed almost flushed up against Dick’s and Dick can feel the hard, thick line of M’s cock pressed against his side. “You want my fingers inside you, Dick?”

Dick whimpers shamelessly.

It’s been a few weeks since that morning M rubbed off on him and Dick said he wanted M to fuck him. Neither of them really mentioned it after that. M probably thought it was just something Dick said in the moment, braindead by orgasms or whatever, and after he came down, Dick wasn’t so sure he wasn’t right about that. In the moment he’d wanted nothing more than to feel M inside him, wanted to be _fucked_ , but when he thought about later, when his Dick _wasn’t_ hard enough to cut diamonds, it honestly fucking terrified him. It’s not that he didn’t trust M to take it slow or anything, it’s just. What if he didn’t like it? What if M thought that meant something, like Dick didn’t really like guys or that he was freaked out _because_ he liked guys.

But M had told him just now that it was no big deal, that some guys _didn’t_ like it and it was normal and that was cool, except --

Dick _definitely_ liked it. 

“I want you,” Dick pants against the tile. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Baby,” M breathes out a shuddery breath against the back of Dick’s neck. “You gotta stop doing that to me.”

“I mean it,” Dick says, reaching back and grabbing M’s hip, pulling him flush against him and squirming, grinding back on M’s dick. “I’m ready.”

M groans, turns Dick’s head so he can kiss him, open mouthed and sloppy, grinds against Dick’s ass for a few minutes until he lets him go to breathe. 

“I will,” M says. “But not right now. Right now you’re just getting my fingers.”

“ _M,_ ” Dick whines impatiently, but then the whines turns into a moan when M pushes his finger _inside_ and it’s --

It’s just a finger, but it feels like way, way more. Dick bites into his bottom lip. It doesn’t...hurt, exactly. It feels weird, but good weird, the way everything with M feels. 

“See,” M says, kissing Dick’s shoulder. “So tight I can barely fit my index finger in. Oh, I’m _going_ to fuck you, but when I do, I need to take my time with it.”

Dick groans against his arm when M pulls his finger out just a little, then slides it back in. He’s breathing so heavy from just a _finger_ inside him, he can’t believe it. 

“Gonna lay you out on my bed,” M says next to his ear and starts pumping his finger inside of him, drawing incoherent noises out of Dick’s mouth. “Gonna eat you out --”

“Oh my _god_.”

“-- till you’re all wet and loose from my mouth, then I’m gonna get my fingers in you again, work you open. You can only take one right now you’re so tight, but we’re gonna work you up to two, maybe even three.”

Dick shudders and involuntarily pushes back against M’s finger, making M chuckle against his neck. 

“I want to get you so stretched open I can just bury myself in you,” M says, sucking a bruise on the side of Dick’s neck as he fucks Dick with his finger. 

“Fuck,” Dick pants. He needs to come so _bad_ , so he reaches down to take his cock in his hand, but M pulls his wrist back with his free hand.

“You’re gonna like this,” he murmurs next to Dick’s ear, then he presses his finger even deeper inside of Dick, angles it a little higher, twists it a little like he’s trying to find something and --

“Holy _shit_ ,” Dick screams, feels his ass tighten around the finger inside of him and looks down to see his dick twitching and spurting with come, smearing it all over his belly and shooting it all over the wall of the shower as M massages that place inside of him, milking the come right out of him. 

“Oh my god,” Dick says when M slides his finger out of him, turns around and grabs at M’s face and smashes their mouths together, kisses him sloppy and hungry. “That was fucking -- oh my _god._ ”

He kisses M again, with no finesse, just sucking on his tongue and lips, fucking his tongue so far down his throat it’s like he’s trying to climb inside of him. 

“I’ve never,” Dick says, reaching down to get his hand around M’s cock, stroking it hard and fast while he rambles. “You made me come without even _touching_ me.”

“Fuck,” M grunts out. 

“Is that what it’s like?” Dick asks while he jerks him off, leaning in to bite one of the veins popping out on M’s neck. “That was the best orgasm _ever_. Is that what it’s going to be like when you fuck me?”

“Dick,” M says, planting his hand on the tile behind Dick. “I’m --”

“I bet it’s going to be better,” Dick says, his pace quickening with the speed of his rambling. “Because you know, I love your fingers but I love your dick more and --”

“ _Jesus_ ,” M gasps and spills all over Dick’s hand, pressing his head against Dick’s shoulder as his cock twitches and spurts in Dick’s hand. “Jesus christ.”

“Oops,” Dick says, wiping his sticky hand across M’s stomach. “I think we failed at showering.”

“It’s all your fault,” M mutters into his shoulder.

“Why is it always _my_ fault?” Dick asks, grabbing the big pink loofa. 

“I dunno,” M says. Dick’s a fan of how non-eloquent and slurry he sounds after he comes. “It’s just a rule.”

“Hm,” Dick says, scrubbing M’s chest and stomach with the sponge. “Can the other rule be that you have to fuck me tonight? Because I feel like that should be a rule.”

“I have class tonight,” M grunts, taking the loofa out of Dick’s hand and pushing him back against the shower wall, kissing him until he can’t breathe.

“Can the rule be that you fuck me _soon_?” Dick asks petulantly. “Because I feel like I’ve waited long enough.”

M snorts. “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Yes,” Dick says, stepping out of the shower when M turns the water off. “I mean. You’re such a _tease_.”

 

: : :

He totally deserves the pop on his ass from M’s towel for that.


End file.
